


First Time

by Nackrosor



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nackrosor/pseuds/Nackrosor
Summary: A conversation with your friend makes Michael understand how you feel..





	First Time

It was early in the afternoon and you and a friend of yours were walking back to your houses after the regular morning schedule at school. He was mainly blabbing about his ex-girlfriends, about the passionate relationships he had with them and how he missed sex now that he was single.

You nodded now and then but you weren't particurlarly listening to his futile talk, though. It wasn't an argument you were interested in, or at least you weren't that interested in hearing his detailed experiences.. However that topic had hit the right nerves. Your boyfriend Michael instantly popped in your mind and in a few seconds you found yourself trapped in a fog of thoughts concerning your own relationship.There wasn't really anything to worry about or problems disturbing it, though, recently you sensed your phisical needs to increase and the urge to consume a carnal rapport with your boyfriend flustering you everytime he was nearer or even in less opportune moments.

As knowing what you were thinking, your friend suddenly changed his tone of voice, instantly drawing your attention and switched the subject of his conversation, focusing on you.

- _Actually.. now that I think of it.. you haven't told me yet how your intimate rapport with your boyfriend is. Would you mind to fill me in, you sly bitch?_ -

He teasingly asked, making you chuckle and shake your head.

- _I haven't really anything to say or tell you about, stupid. I would have already told you, don't you think?_ -

Your shoulders rised and lowered in impotence, just like your pouty lips.

His blank expression changed all of a sudden and he bursted out laughing his ass off, nearly chocking on is own saliva.

- _Are you fucking serious Y/N?! You haven't had sex with him yet?!-_

He almost screamed out without thinking about the people walking down the street near you.

You shushed him and elbowed him on his arm.

- _Are you crazy Y/F/N?_ _Are you really screaming these things out loud in the streets?_ \- you angrily whispered.

- _Okay sorry sorry-_ he lowered his voice, calming himself - _but.. you've been together for like.. one year and half or even more? How could you haven't had sex yet? Ther's a big problem here Y/N. A BIG BIG one_.- he whispered with a lot of emphasis.

- _There's no fucking problem, okay? The whole thing about relationships is not sex, even if i know that for you is the contrary.. but for us not. I love him so so much and I don't really care about this particular and little detail. Okay? And now please, for god's sake, avoid to raise this issue ever again.. do it for me, please._ \- you begged him, nearly pleading.

He nodded in defeat, raising his hands with the palms turned towards you.

- _Let me just ask you one thing Y/N.. then I will never again talk about this_..- you allowed him to, and then he asked - _have you ever felt the need to.. well, have a phisical connection with him in all this time you've spent together? You're even in the same house.. you sleep in the same bed.. I mean.. do you imagine that thing to happen sometimes?-_

He wasn't wrong, at all and you couldn't lie about it. Recently, your mind was always focused on just one thing; you've dreamed of it both with closed and opened eyes. It was nearly driving you crazy.

Your no response was all your friend needed, and to be honest, he already knew you would have reacted like this.

- _If you want it.. then why haven't you said something to him? Or maybe made him understand in some way your need.. with your behaviour, with a specific word or gesture. He would have understood_.-

- _I know Y/F/N.. but I want to give him all the time he needs.. I don't really know how he would react or if he would be up to do it.. I'm not sure and I don't want to force anything. I'll wait him.. even if it means I'll wait forever. I know that sex is important in a relationship, but I love him too much to be angry about it or to leave him.. I would never do that._ \- you murmured serious, with your eyes fixed on your feet.

Your friend patted you on the back and when you raised your head a little to look at him in the face, his lips curved in a reassuring smile, one that you returned.

* * *

 

Arrived at the spot where you and your friend always split up to reach your own houses, Michael was already there waiting for you, as usual.

You both approached him and you quickly made it to his side, squeezing affectionately his arm, facing your friend.

Y/F/N looked at you both for a moment and then smiled.

- _Hey Mike! Everything's okay bro?_ -

You internally chuckled at the no-response of your boyfriend and squeezed tigthly his arm again, entrancing your fingers with his.

Your friend looked at Michael for some more seconds but then gave up and ashamedly chuckled, rubbing the hand on the back of his neck.

- _Aaaaand this is my cue to leave. See you tomorrow Y/N, have a gooood day!_ \- he winked to you, walking away.

Michael looked at him until he was out of sight. You pulled the fabric of his suit to make him look at you and so he did.

You were expecting a peck on your head as usual, but he was just looking at you. His eyes barely visible so emotionless and empty you were not able to understand what was wrong.

He then grasped your wrist, or better, he actually clenched it in his tight and strong grip and started walking towards your shared home, literally dropping you.

* * *

 

Once at home, he let you go and instantly reached his armchair; he sat there and fixed his black gaze towards you.

You just stared at him, seeking for a sign to make you understand what was the matter. Soon you figured out what he was doing, the silent treatment or well, the "statue treatment" as you renominated it for the situation. He does not only stay silent as usual, but he even makes no humm or a nod with his head, nothing! Just as a statue he stands there for hours until you, thanks to who knows what magic, understand the reason of all of it. However, this time you didn't have a fucking clue, not even an ipotetic reason would came up to your mind.

You called his name but he didn't move. You called it again and again but nothing. He was just staring at you, motionless.

After a while you just gave up and told him that if that was the situation, then you were going to your room and stay there until the day after.

Whilst you were reaching the stairs, forcibly walking near his chair since it was in the way, he grabbed your wrist again and forced on your arm, making you lose your balance and fall in his lap.

He lowered his head and fixed his eyes in yours.

You were there, with wide eyes and the mouth opened a little, still mentally recovering from his last actions.

His eyes weren't empty as usual, they weren't emotionless as you were used to see them.. there was something this time, something you have never seen, something you couldn't understand.. but you felt a strange sensation.

He then brought his hand on your face, gently stroking its back against your rose and delicate cheek. You shivered, but didn't move nor speak.

His hand lowered from your cheek all the way down to your neck and chest, stopping on your stomach were the t-shirt you were wearing was a little bit lifted.

His fingers slipped under the fabric and you shivered again, a chill ran down your spine and your stomach felt full of butterflies.

What was he doing?

His hand reached your breasts and you gasped loudly as he gripped one of your nipples and teased it.

Your hands clasped down to where his hand was and tried to make him stop but he just kept going.

You moaned as he stroked both of your nipples at the same time. You hummed his name and he looked at you, his fingers still wrapped around your sensible buttons. You just murmured again his name, making him understand you wanted to know what was he doing.

He removed his hands from under your t-shirt and placed one on the waistband of your black pants.

You felt the heat under his hand, in your private parts. You hummed again his name and reached his hand with both of yours, trying again to stop him. However that was exactly what he was expecting.

It was like he was trying things hesitantly, and your reactions made him understand he was doing right.

In an instant your belt was off on the ground and his hand slipped in your panties, stroking against your pussy.

Your mind went blank and your head fell aback. You would have liked to resist, but you just couldn't, your body just couldn't! You needed that, you had desired it for such a long time..

Michael watched curiously your every facial expression and smiled a little under the mask when your body stiffened at the moment he opened your big lips and touched your clitorid with the tip of his finger. He then started brushing it up and down and even in circles, causing your moans to increase more and more.

He felt so satisfied looking at how your body was so submissive for him, how your legs spread for more and your back arched, exposing your nipples under the fabric.

You were starting to feel wet, his fingers slopping against your skin and when you thought you were finally going to climax, his hand stopped. You looked at him, disappointment clearly visible on your face and eyes.

Before you could even say anything, your shorts were off on the ground together with your panties. Your eyes widened and your hands fastly covered your private part. You had never showed your body to him before.. and even if he had already touched it, making him see it without anything on was something that embarrassed you a lot.

You called out his name in a whisper and shook your head expecting him to understand. He however, grasped your wrists and forcedly moved them out of the way under your back, locking them with just one hand.

You panted visibly and udibly, which made him keeping on with his actions. He looked at your genitals zone and with a finger of his free hand, slowly but firmly entered you.. your back arched again and you let out a raw moan at which he began to move the finger in and out adding soon after another one.

You were in ecstasy, incapable of think or say anything. You were literally at his full disposal. This time he didn't stopped like before, he even increased the pace and a while after you came, the climax stronger as you have ever experienced.

You opened your eyes and raised a little your head to look at Michael. He was already looking at you. That was when you identified that look on his face, that gaze unknown to you. It was lust. There was lust in his eyes.

It gave you an adrenaline rush.

- _Why are you doing this?_ \- you asked him, almost whispering.

The conversation you and your friend had before popped in your mind, so you asked him if it was for that. When he slightly nodded, a wide smile curled up your lips.

You lifted your torso and sat better in his lap, with his legs between yours. Your arms reached his shoulders, and you interlined them around the back of his neck. His eyes never left yours for an instant.

- _So.. you you've made it to.. satisfy my needs?_ -

He nodded.

Your smile widened realizing how caring he's been. Your heart was so full.

- _But.. what about you my love? Don't you feel a need too?_ -

His eyes were still fixed in yours, but he didn't say anything. You lifted a little a side of his mask and approached slowly his face, whispering in a lower tone into his ear

- _You know I can feel it since I'm sat on it, right? -_

You receded to look his eyes and grinned. You immediately felt a tight grip on your hips that made you gasp. You melted at the strongness of his clench.

- _Michael?_ \- He brought his hands on your bare ass and tightened the grip on your skin, standing up form the armchair. You clenched your arms and legs around his body and made him bring you to the stairs and to your room.

Once in the bedroom, approached the bed you two shared, his grip loosened and you fell on the mattress.

- _Michael.. are you sure you want it?-_

He didn't reply.

You sat on your knees, approaching him and took his hands in yours.

- _Michael, listen.. if you're forcing things only beacause of what you heard today then please sto-_

He abruptly grasped your hands and brought one knee on the mattress, then the other whilst making you receding and lay down on the bed.

You fixed your eyes in his and closed your mouth.. you would have just made him do anything he was thinking, anything he wished.

He spread your legs and brought them around his hips, then he took your shirt and ripped it in a movement of his wrist. Your bra had the same end but you didn't care. You were just so turned on that he had all the power on you.

His hand ran from your neck to your lower stomach and then back again to the neck where his hand found a right spot to clench around.

You just loved how tight were all his grips and you didn't care at all about the bruises he may would have left on your skin.

His other hand opened his suit making it drop on his waist. He sinked the hand into his boxers and put out his cock.

Your eyes filled with lust sparkled at the sight of it. You gulped and through his hand on your jugular he felt it, turning his gaze on you. You felt like he was silently asking you if he could go on and so you nodded slightly. Then he approached your enter with the tip of his member and with a decise thrust he entered you. You gasped at the sudden painful sensation and arched your back a little. Your face a bit distorted because of the pain. The hand that was on your neck, gently cupped your cheek.

He waited motionless until you opened your eyes again and rubbed your cheek against his palm. He then brought both his hands on your hips and started thrusting into you slowly but deeply.

His thrusts found a regular pace and your moans soon filled the room. His hand ran across your body, resting then once again around your neck, putting a little pressure on it. However, it only made you moan more and whimper a little.

His thrusts began to be more erratic and flustered, fastly hitting at every thrust the right spot. You were feeling the heat sparkling in your stomach and soon your climax arrived and your body shivered potently while your mouth cried his name out.

He reached his limit few moments after. His last rough and husky groan made you shiver again and a smile formed on your lips.

You slowly stood your back and approached him. Your hands ran up his torso, chest and rested on the sides of his mask.

- _Please, let me kiss you Michael_ \- you whispered longingly, - _please_ \- you whispered again, with a lower tone and since he didn't do anything, you slowly and delicately began to lift his mask up, his lips barely visible.. you didn't want to force it more so you just made it be enough and approached his face, however he quickly stopped you.

You looked at him in disbelief. His eyes unreadable. You thought yours actions made him angry, but then he suddenly removed his mask from his face, completely leaving you speechless.

His beautiful face features so rarely showed at your sight. You had to blink two or three times before finding the force for approaching him again and place delicately your palms on his cheeks.

His dark eyes set on yours. So deep yet so empty and beautiful. Your lips gently brushed against his.

You couldn't stand it anymore and captured them in a passionate kiss, placing your hands on the back of his neck, bringing him closer. His lips were so soft and smooth, it literally drove you crazy.

He closed his eyes and returned the kiss more fiercely. His strong arms enclosed your body to his.

You felt protected.

You departed your lips from his, only for few inches and only to recuperate your breath. He was panting too.

You just smiled and whispered, closing your eyes and placing your forehead on his - _I love you Michael-_

He hummed softly, tightening the embrace and you knew he was sincerely returning your words.


End file.
